the great wedding escape
by moongoddess54
Summary: sakura is a mermaid princess who is torn between her duty to her kingdom and her love for sasuke. but when a dangerous plan is created, that if completed will land her the man of her dreams and peace for her home, will she accept despite the danger?
1. Intro

The great wedding escape

**Hi. This is my forth Fanfic so I'm getting really good at it. My others aren't that good and i still need to figure out how to do chapters what a pain. But check them out anyway check out my homepage for them and because I'm nice, I'll give the titles. 1. 11 ways to ruin Gaara's reputation, 2. The price of being a Arielle fan boy and 3. What happens when sasuke and itachi read my crazy bodyguard? Check them out and review, review, review**

Normal speaking

_Thought speaking_

**Inner personality speaking**

**_Scene/chapter/time change_**

**Author note**

**I name the kingdom's after their surnames, but in Gaara's case I just named it Suna because Sabaku sounds so clichéand in my opinion, BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.  
**

**Tail colours and who has them**

**Sakura=silver**

**Iruka=greenish blue**

**Naruto=blue**

**Neji=black**

**Gaara=raw red**

**Kankuro=dark blue**

**Sasuke= turquoise with a red tinge. **

**Rock lee=green (duh)**

**Hinata=lavender **

**Kakashi=silver **

**Kabuto=green tinged with blue**

**Orochimaru= grey greenish**

**Tenten = indigo**

**Temari = blackish silver**

**Ino = metallic grey **

**Akatsuki (Kisame is already part fish so I left him out)**

**Itachi = same colour as his brothers only with a purple tinge**

**Deidara = red with hints of gold**

**Pein = dirty silver**

**Hidan = dirty green**

**Tobi = orange**

**Kakuzu = khaki **

**Zetsu = black**

**Sasori = brick red**

**_Chapter 1_**

Suitors are rejected. The fury of the mermaid princess 

_''Today officially sucks'**' **_the pissed off ( bubblegum) pink-haired mermaid princess thought glaring at her (in her opinion an idiot of a) father who was desperately trying to persuade her to understand his point of view while she was floating there with her arms crossed, thin eyebrow twitching and a vein popping out of her ( charmingly) wide forehead. ''For god's sake, they have been waiting for ten years for you to become available and you won't see them because you say that you only love that sasuke and I keep telling you that you two can't get married because he is a peasant and besides he only knows you because he works in the garden so you should just marry one of the suitors '' stressed the merman king Iruka at his stubborn-as-a-mule daughter Sakura in an exasperated voice jerking a thumb at the line behind him consisting of Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru all bursting with both anticipation and anxiety. Her sisters Hinata, tenten, temari and ino were floating nearby with a look that seemed like a mix of worry and silent amusement watching the prince's stress over their older sister. Hinata was also blushing at the sight of prince Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki kingdom, Tenten was smiling gently at prince neji, temari was avoiding Shikamaru's, heir to the Nara kingdom, eyes and Ino was silently gazing at prince Gaara, heir to the Suna kingdom. Fortunately, prince kankuro didn't notice or else he would tease them mercilessly because the other guys didn't realise the girls feeling for them.

''For the last time I'm not marrying one of those stuck up morons with more scales then brains and especially not that freak with the caterpillars on his face.'' She said, secretly smiling as she watched lee face-falling anime-style as the other princes sniggered at the green tailed merman taking rejection anime-style. ''**Take that, you soup bowl haired freak of nature. Sasuke is mine and mine alone. I will love no one else. You got that you dorks. CHA!'' **InnerSakura cheered. ''Sakura, I don't know what to with you sometimes. One of these days, I'll be six feet under and you will be ruling so just pick someone.'' Iruka lectured while sakura went into autopilot _''here he goes again'' _she thought completely used to the lengthy speeches as she got them four times a day nowadays. '' ''when are you gonna get it into your head that youare royalty and he is not so the marriage of you two would be illegal '' the king snapped sharply ''when are you going to get it that sasuke is my love and no one else.'' His daughter retorted coming out of her daydream of her and sasuke together.

The king was saved from having to think up a reply when an exhausted, blood-stained messenger burst through the doors heading straight for the king panting. Handing Iruka the note, the man sent a small wave to the princesses and prince with a strangled 'yo, prince trouble again' with a nod from the girls as a reply. 'Kakashi, your excused. Sakura, hinata, tenten, temari, ino, kankuro come with me, princes, uh, come back tomorrow.'' As the small group of dejected and exhausted males left with a bow to the king, his daughters and the prince the king beckoned to the 5 girls and his son who followed him to the throne room with puzzled expressions. '' What's up'' tenten asked to her father who had just collapsed into a chair.

'' it's Orochimaru again, he's demanding one of your hand in marriage or he'll make good on his threat to attack.'' **'' what is it with everyone trying to marry me off today'' **inner sakura screamed**. **''Well. Don't our armies outnumber his by fifty thousand men to twenty.'' Hinata stated ''yeah well. He has that huge sea serpent under his control still and that kind of power could decimate us with one swipe of its tail.'' Came the reply from sakura handing her the paper just as another blood-stained messenger came through, this time accompanied by sasuke the palace gardener who started to blush deeply at sakura. As he presented the scroll to the stressed merman king before him, the blood-drenched messenger sneaked a glance at the princesses beside Iruka, giving them a look that said 'prince trouble again? Taking the strained nod as a 'yeah. Is it that obvious?' before Iruka said ''Thank you Kabuto. Go rest up.'' Kabuto bowed to the king, his daughter and her best friend and left. Upon reading the message, the king's face fell; he dropped the note before leaving taking a weird interest in the floor. Confused, Sakura shrugged and picked up the clearly depressing note. She read it out loud to her siblings who crowded around.

King Iruka

The akatsuki agents have captured the east province of your kingdom.

We will release them and the hold we have on the rest of your captured cities if you deliver the fair maidens, princesses Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari to us.

If we do not get a reply in the next fortnight we will attack your capital city and will take them by force.

Uchiha Itachi

Now it was the princesses and prince's face turn to fall. ''Oh boy. What now sakura?'' hinata asked nervously. ''I'm not sure.'' the pinkette said looking close to tears as she swam out of the throne room, the messages still in hand, leaving the bluenette, blondes and brunette looking fit to burst into tears at any minute themselves before swimming out the room to their quarters slowly .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As sakura collapsed onto her bed, she finally crumpled into tears, sobbing her eyes out, her tears mixing with the salt water, and reaching for the comfort chocolates, a present from sasuke on her last birthday, she kept under her bed. ''you do know what those things do to your complexion, right.'' A smug but calm voice from her window said making her jump. She turned to see sasuke floating by her balcony. ''Don't scare me like that sasuke kun.'' she said turning pink at the thought of him seeing her cry as he swam over, the light from her chandelier hitting his tail beautifully blending it in with the water around him. ''Relax Saki. Now tell me what's wrong?'' sasuke said calmly using his nickname for her making her blush deep crimson. ''Three things. 1. Orochimaru, 2. Akatsuki and 3. …''. ''princes'' sasuke finished ''yeah'' the mermaid in his arms looking both relieved and close to tears said looking at the man she loved.

''What am I going to do Saku? She asked desperately using his nickname making him blush. ''I'm not sure. But I do have a way to cheer you up but you have to close your eyes and hold out your hands.'' He said cheekily as she complied. Quickly he pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed the bouquet in her outstretched hands. ''now open'' he said watching her look of surprise as she saw the bundle of sakura blossoms. ''oh, Saku, I love you so much.'' She said recognising the flowers from her personal garden which consisted of twelve pink rose bushes, four cherry trees and eight peach trees. It was a present from her father when she reached marrying age and turned out to be the location of their first meeting. ''I love you too, my cherry blossom.'' The merman said fully accepting as she jumped up and kissed him on the lips, mingling their tastes perfectly as he put his tongue in her mouth and his hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Little did they know that kakashi and Kabuto were watching from a save distance, both having had experiences of getting caught spying on the two in front of them before. ''Young love really is beautiful. Don't you think kakashi.'' Kabuto said smiling gently. ''Well I never took you as much of a romantic type, Kabuto. Maybe I should introduce you to icha icha sometime. '' Kakashi said teasingly producing the orange book from the pouch on his tail. This comment earned a whack upside the head from Kabuto's tail. ''Pervert'' he muttered under his breath pushing up his glasses, swimming away.

**There you have it. The first chapter is finally finished. Please review and suggest any plot developments because I need all the idea's I can get right now and show this to everyone you can please. Bye, hope you enjoyed the kiss scene but this isn't a yaoi Fanfic so don't get your hopes up. Arigato. OXOXOX**


	2. The plan

the great wedding escape 

**i'm back. here it is. chapter two my latest . remember r/r i did the sakura barely holds in a roar part after myself when boys at my school tick me of. (take that you beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sacks of beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. you mess with me and you mess with fire)  
**

Normal speaking

_Thought speaking_

**Inner personality speaking**

**_Scene/chapter/time change_**

**Author note**

**Tail colours and who has them (i put this in to remind you)**

**the royalty**

**Sakura=silver**

**Iruka=greenish blue**

**Naruto=blue**

**Neji=black**

**Gaara=raw red**

**Kankuro=dark blue**

**Sasuke= turquoise with a red tinge. **

**Rock lee=green (duh)**

**Hinata=lavender **

**Kakashi=silver **

**Kabuto=green tinged with blue**

**Orochimaru= grey greenish**

**Tenten = indigo**

**Temari = blackish silver**

**Ino = metallic grey **

**_chapter 2_**

a plan is made. sakura's choice

the next morning was , unfortunately, well and truly miserable. tenten had been up all night doing weapons practice to take her mind off the impending threat of akatsuki and orochimaru. sakura had been crying all night, temari was polishing her fan for the upteenth time, hinata had tryed to calm her hysterical sister but failed miserably and ino was fixing hair as usual. long story short, no-one got much sleep that night. As they came to get breakfast that morning, the girls looked like they had been dragged through a bush tail first and kankuro wasn't helping in the slightest. ''so how is everyone'' he said happily earning him a punch in the face from the girls everytime he asked them.

''touchy'' he muttered after a stinging slap from ino. unfortunately the girls were still in earshot which kankuro realised to late as they dragged him out by his ear. they tied him to chair and forced him to listen to gai and lee singing.

**long story short, he was in a self-inflicted coma after five minutes**

''wasn't that a little extreme girls.''iruka said worried about what his daughters had done to his son's sanity as he watched them bring back. '' nope. we had drunk kakashi and kabuto in reserve.'' temari said calmly. the king responded to this by inching away from them. As the girls glided to their seats, kakashi burst through the door witha loud bang making tenten drop the steamy bowl of oatmeal she was carrying onto iruka's tail who emitted a loud yelp in response. '' oops. gomen dad. my bad.'' tenten said looking nervous. '' no worries. but still ow.'' her dad said wincing taking the bowl off his tail, putting on the table and taking the message from kakashi.

'' your excused, kakashi.'' he said. messanger bowed to the king and the girls (kankuro was still out cold in the other room). '' whats the news dad?'' sakura asked as her father's face lit up like a firework. '' come here and see sakura'' he said cheerfully as she obliged and swam over. '' take a look'' he said handing the paper over to the pinkette who read it out loud

king iruka

all but one of the missings mer-nins that form akatsuki and the sound four have been caught and however, itachi uchiha and orochimaru still evade us.

general asuma

'' oh sweet. i don't care if that was a hollow victory. it means that if we can catch itachi and orochimaru, we won't have to worry about being invaded and, for us, being captured and forced into marriage.'' temari cheered doing backflips. '' don't get excited. you still have the princes to consider, especially you sakura . '' iruka said earning an annoyed look from sakura and a silent cheer from the rest. '' that's it. i'm outta here.'' sakura said barely contaning a furious roar gliding out the room. _'' as kankuro would put it. touchy. one word about the princes and she storms out. __Beware the temper of sakura.__ '' _tenten thought.

suddenly temari ( **surprise, surprise. she's a freaking genius** **for gods sake**) came up with an idea. '' hey girls. i just had a brainstorm. follow me.'' she whispered before swimming out followed by her confused sisters ( save for sakura).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Temari's room_

'' O.K. temari spill it. what's the big idea this time.'' ino said with her eyebrow raised and her hands folded. '' i thought of a way for a) sakura to marry the men of her dreams, b) ditto for us and c) it will save the kingdom because it will end in the capture of both itachi uchiha and orochimaru.'' temari said gladly. '' temari you genius.'' hinata squealed envelpoing her sister in a bear hug. '' i know. i know. but hinata could you plase let go ican't breathe. '' temari said turing blue. '' so whats the plan.'' tenten said excited. '' o.k. here it is .'' she said, gesturing for them to come closer...

**yay chiffhangers sorry guys. but you have to read and review if you want to know what happens next. i want at least seventeen reviews for this and the rest of my stories to continue. yes i'm just that evil.** **check out my page for the other stories. arigato.**


End file.
